


How Hopeless It Seems

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam had asked if he could come over, part of Kris had been doing what Katy called his idiotic happy dance. The other part had begun to freak out, wondering if Adam had found out he was gay. Or maybe he’d finally noticed what an idiot Kris turned into whenever he was around and figured out the truth about his crush. Maybe both.</p><p>Maybe Adam was pissed. Maybe he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. Maybe he’d have a personality transplant and “Kick the Kris” would become his new favorite game.</p><p>Maybe Katy was right and he really was overly dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hopeless It Seems

When Adam had asked if he could come over, part of Kris had been doing what Katy called his idiotic happy dance. The other part had begun to freak out, wondering if Adam had found out he was gay. Or maybe he’d finally noticed what an idiot Kris turned into whenever he was around and figured out the truth about his crush. Maybe both.

Maybe Adam was pissed. Maybe he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. Maybe he’d have a personality transplant and “Kick the Kris” would become his new favorite game.

Maybe Katy was right and he really was overly dramatic.

He was working up a whole new list of maybes as he stood on Adam’s porch when the door opened.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Adam said, pulling him inside. “Come on, I made that tea you like so much.”

Okay, so ending the friendship probably wasn’t the reason Adam had told him to come over, Kris admitted to himself. A person didn’t make tea if they stopped being friends.

Well, unless they were trying to be nice before crushing you or something.

Great.

Not that Adam would ever do that. Kris was pretty sure that even the idea of doing that to someone would make Adam mad. All things considered, Kris was happy about that.

“So,” he said, dropping to sit in his usual spot and fighting the urge to shift nervously. “What’s going on?”

Adam paused for only a second before he sighed and sat by Kris. “Can’t get anything passed you, can I?”

“Not really.” That was kind of ridiculous, really, when Kris thought about it. How was it that he already knew what each expression on Adam’s face meant?

Instead of calling him creepy, Adam laughed slightly. “No use in hiding it,” he said. “It’s not even that big of a deal when you think about it.” He licked his lips. “I mean, it’s just a crush and I don’t even think anything could come from it but I’m afraid I’m going to start acting stupid now whenever I’m around them.”

Kris’s eyes widened and he swallowed, looking down. Shit. God, that just figured, didn’t it? Not that he hadn’t expected Adam to have a thing for someone eventually but he’d forgotten that being friends meant Adam would come to him to talk about it.

Because Kris was _clearly_ the one to talk to about how to get girls.

After she bought ice cream, Katy was going to die of laughter over the idea.

“Who?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as resigned as he felt. Considering Adam didn’t give him a weird look or anything, he figured he must have managed to sound normal.

A light flush appeared on Adam’s face and he glanced away, studying the table. That, Kris decided, should not be as adorable as it was.

“Adam?” Kris prompted.

There was another moment of silence and then Adam turned back to him. “Kelly,” he said.

Kris let out a breath and made himself smile. At least it was someone who was actually nice. “She’s pretty.” If you liked girls, which Adam did so yay him. Damn it.

Adam grinned. “Yeah.” He frowned slightly and stood. “It’s just—oh hell, Kris, this is stupid. I feel like a thirteen year old girl.”

Kris couldn’t help the small smile. “You’re kind of tall,” he deadpanned. Adam snorted and shot him a grateful look before falling silent again.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” he suddenly asked and Kris stared. Was Adam insane? How could she not like him? If she didn’t though, that would make Kelly the insane one.

Kris stood and moved so that he was standing in front of Adam. “Adam, listen to me. You’re the kind of guy that girls like and hope will notice them, okay?” Kris bit the inside of his cheek briefly. “Trust me, she’d have to be crazy not to like you.” He stopped himself from saying more, sure that he’d give himself away if he kept going.

After a few moments, Adam smiled slowly. “Thanks, Kris.”

Kris smiled and prayed that he didn’t look like he was going to break down. “It’s all true.”

A little over an hour later, Kris pulled out his phone as he walked away from Adam’s and called Katy. He let out a breath as he waited for her to answer.

“Hey, drama queen, how’d it go? I was right, wasn’t I, and it wasn’t anything like you thought,” Katy greeted him.

“Yeah, you were right,” Kris agreed. He definitely hadn’t been expecting this.

Something in his voice must have given him away as Katy immediately became serious. “What’s wrong?”

“He wanted to talk about the girl he likes.” He didn’t say anything else, he knew he wouldn’t have to.

“Come over,” Katy told him. “I’ll have ice cream waiting.”

Kris smiled slightly as he turned in the direction that would lead him to Katy’s, already feeling lighter though he was nowhere near as happy as he had been before.

“I kind of love you, you know that, right?”

“This is why next Halloween, you’re going to give in and agree to go as Will and Grace.”

Kris groaned. “Katy—“

“You just be happy that I didn’t pick Jack and Karen and I won’t make you learn the choreography to Oops! I Did It Again!”

He kind of hated Katy.


End file.
